The coating of baked products by spraying with an oleaginous or hydrophobic composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,150, 4,960,600, 4,038,422, and 3,484,250. The dispensing of pressurized oil-based compositions from a pressurized container onto a food product such as meat or a salad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,465 and 2,844,469, respectively.
However, in the topical application of flavorants, colorants, odorants, or other food additives or compositions to foods using an oleaginous composition, such as spray oil, as a solvent or carrier substantially increases the fat content of the product. The oil based carrier not only serves as a carrier for the additive but also may promote desirable adhesion of the additive to the substrate. A glossy appearance, lubricous mouth feel, and desirable color, flavor, and textural attributes may also be provided to the final product by the oil-based carrier.
Replacement of oil with water as a spraying medium can adversely affect the tenure and microbial stability of products such as baked goods. While excess water may be removed by further heating or dying, these additional steps may decompose or volatilize heat sensitive or volatile additives. The additional heating may also increase "checking" or breakage problems in baked goods or adversely affect their flavor, color, appearance, or texture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,149 discloses the direct condensation of volatiles, such as coffee aroma, on a food substrate, such as coffee, at cryogenic temperatures. The substrate is cooled cryogenically and then fluidized. The gaseous volatiles are then condensed onto the cryogenically cooled substrate.
Direct application of flavorants, colorants, odorants, or other additives without a carrier, solvent, or diluent leads to problems of uneven distribution of the additive, localized concentrations or "hot spots" of the additive, and loss of the desirable appearance, taste and textural attributes imparted by oil-or fat-based carriers.
The use of supercritical carbon dioxide as a solvent for spraying inedible coatings onto an inedible substrate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,799, 5,027,742, 4,970,093, 4,923,720, 4,882,107, and 4,582,731 and in Nielsen et al, "Supercritical Fluid Spray Application Technology: A Pollution Prevention Technology For The Future," Union Carbide Chemicals and Plastics Company, Inc., South Charleston, W. Va., 17th Water Borne & Higher Solids Coatings Symposium, New Orleans, La. (Feb. 21-23, 1990).
Shaw et al, C & EN, pages 26-39 (Dec. 23, 1991) discloses that the extraordinary solvating power, high compressibility, and mass transport characteristics of supercritical water make it an unusual medium for chemical reactions.
Rizvi et al, Food Technology, pages 55-65 (June 1986) discloses the use of supercritical fluids as solvents for the extraction of food components from foods such as hops, coffee, tea, tobacco, and spices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,908 discloses injecting gas or supercritical fluid into a coffee fluid in the production of soluble coffee forms such as freeze-dried and roasted whole bean look-alikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,559 discloses injection of a supercritical fluid carrying various flavors, colorants, or other solubilized materials into a dough.
However, spray coating of a baked product or other food using a supercritical fluid or high pressure gas as a carrier to reduce fat content is not disclosed in these references.
The present invention provides a process for the preparation of no-fat, low-fat, and reduced fat coated foods such as baked goods, snacks, nuts, and the like by replacing a substantial portion of an oil-based carrier with a high pressure gas or supercritical fluid as a carrier and/or solvent for food additives such as flavorants, colorants, moisture barriers, vitamins, and odorants. The no-, low-, and reduced fat products of the present invention exhibit the appearance, taste, and textural attributes of higher fat or oil content sprayed products.